


It's A Lie

by kylorensith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, he just needs love man, lonely baby, sad Hux, sad hux baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorensith/pseuds/kylorensith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux isn’t used to anyone genuinely caring about him, anyone who has ever treated him with any amount of kindness wanted something in return from him. So when (Y/N) comes along, and shows him that someone can be kind and not expect anything in return he isn’t sure how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had been training under General Hux for almost three weeks at this point, when you first started you thought it was going to be a train wreck. Everyone you had met leading up to your first encounter with Hux made you believe he didn’t care about anything but his power, and how he could do better. You found after the first few days with him that this was untrue, yes Hux does like his power, and where he stands ahead of most everyone. But it wasn’t hard to notice that really what he truly craved was organization, he wanted everything in working order, he wants his men and women trained well, and mostly he wants nothing to get in the way of his organization.

No one understood how you were so calm around him, even when he was losing his temper on someone. The answer was simple: he only gets mad when people get in his way of keeping things moving. If people were more careful at their jobs, chances are General Hux wouldn’t be so angry all the time.

You noticed throughout the past few days that Hux hadn’t been eating, or drinking anything all day. He would go almost a full twenty-four hours before he remembered to drink something, let alone eat. It had baffled everyone that you had been friends with for years that you were skipping lunch with them today, and bringing food to Hux who hadn’t eaten in far too long. “Hux is a big boy (Y/N), he can feed himself.” Officer Lasek laughed, as you walked past him with for for Hux to eat.

“I’m aware of that Lasek. But he works a hell of a lot harder than anyone else here, so I’m bringing him food to remind him that he does still require food.” You rolled your eyes, walking past the table and making your way to General Hux’s office. It was on the other side of the ship, but it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve walked from the canteen to his office.

You opened the door, and saw Hux looking from the holo pad and back to a piece of paper in front of him quickly. “Sir?” You question after a few second of observing. He looked up to you angrily for a second before his face changed to completely neutral expression. “Yes (L/N)?” He looks back to the holo pad, shaking his head slightly in discontent with something on the screen.

“You should eat.” You state, stepping closer to him, setting the food down that you’d grabbed for him, as well as a canteen of water. He glanced at the food you’d set down, and up to you curiously. “What do you want?” He groans, throwing his head back in exasperation.

You raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he was talking abut. “Sir?” You ask, watching his expression grow bored while looking at you. “What. Do. You. Want?” He repeats, angrily standing up and walking past you to the other side of the office. “You hadn’t eaten in a while, I figured you should eat?” You continue to watch him walk around the room. He stopped for half a second as you finished, but you could barely tell by how fast he had continued going.

“Why would you be worried about when I eat?” He asks incredulously, finally moving back to his dest to sit down. “Because I’ve noticed you’ll go a full day before realizing that you haven’t had anything to eat or drink. It’s not healthy, and I just figured I’d bring you something.” You give him a quick smile, and leave his office directly after.

Hux sat in his chair staring at the door, trying to understand what had just happened. She couldn’t have actually been worried. He thinks to himself, She just doesn’t want to deal with you if you went too long without eating. Yeah, that’s it. Hux turns his nose up at what you’d set in front of him, and pushes it away from him. While he continues to focus on the defects of the new system he’s working on, he finds himself thirsty beyond belief. It’s here anyway, she meant for you to drink it. He sighs, almost like he’d been defeated in an argument and grabs the canteen and drinking the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

You returned to Hux’s office no more than twenty minutes later, after checking to see that everything Hux needed for his meting that was a mere fifteen minutes after your break ended. As you entered the room about to hand the files to Hux, you saw his head hung and him rubbing his temples. “Are you alright, General? Do you need me to get you something?” You ask, putting the files by the door so he’ll remember.

His head shot up, looking you over curiously. “Why do you do that?” He asks, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. “Do what, sir?” You cock your head to the side slightly, trying to figure out what he was talking about now. His eyes land behind you, and on the files you’d set down “You grabbed those files for me, while you were on a break. You don’t have to work during breaks (Y/N).” You are slightly shocked at him using your given name, not your last name. Head never done that before. You turn your head and look at the files then back to Hux “I knew you needed them for the meeting, I just figured that I would grab them for you that way you didn’t worry about grabbing them.” You shrug, not understanding his change in behavior.

“Why though? Why would you care what I worry about, or how frequently I eat?” He snapped, making you take a step back in shock. He continued to glare at you like you had done something wrong, but you still couldn’t figure out why caring about him was a bad thing. “Because part of working under you is making your job easier. Getting files for you is— at least I thought helping you.” You weren’t really sure how to react to his outburst, so you continued to stay a few steps away from him. Not in fear that he would hurt you, but that you just didn’t want to be closer than you had to be at the moment.

He narrowed his eyes at you, in attempt to figure out what you really wanted. “Then explain the food.” He demands, pointing to the remains of the food you’d left for him. “I was worried about your lack of eating. Did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry General.” You start to feel bad, unsure of what you had done to make him angry with you. He was find before you’d come to his office during lunch. “Was it because I came in here while you were working?”

He give you the most astonished look before shaking his head at you. “No? I-“ He groans, frustrated with his lack of words. “I just yelled at you, for being kind to me. And you question if you had done something wrong?” He watches you completely amazed that you hadn’t gotten angry with him for mistreating you.

“Well, you were angry with me. That would lead me to believe you were,” You pause looking around not understanding the situation at all “angry with me.” He only shakes his head at you, and looks away. “No. Well, I was.” He stops himself, wondering if he should somehow apologize for how he acted. “You may have the remainder of the day off. But I expect you to be here on time tomorrow morning.” He clears his throat, and turns his back to you. “Um, thank you. Thank you General.” You mumble turning around and walking to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) continues to help Genereal Hux, and confuse him all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty boring chapter, but I promise you I'm going somewhere with this. ~Not Edited~

You had no idea what to expect going into work the following day, but the one thing you hadn’t expected to find was your General asleep, his head resting in his arms on his desk. You weren’t very surprised that he had fallen asleep at work, but you were surprised that he let himself sleep long enough for anyone— mainly you, to find him. 

You were informed yesterday that Commander Ren wanted to speak with General Hux at exactly 6:00. You didn’t want to wake the General, but if you let him sleep any longer Commander Ren would be in here and see Hux asleep, with messy hair. You hated to do it, but it had to be done. 

You reached out and placed your hand on General Hux’s shoulder, only a slight second passed before he shot up from his position and was turning to look at you. “(L/N), what are you doing here? I told you to take the rest of today off.” He sighs, shaking his head, and sitting up, blood running to his cheeks at the fact that someone had found him sleeping. 

“Sir, I did go back to my quarters last night. Today you have your meeting with Commander Ren, it’s in an hour, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just wanted you to have time to prepare yourself.” Hux’s mouth all but fell open at your words. Not only had he slept in his office, where anyone could see him, but he overslept giving him less time to get himself cleaned up, and prepare the information for Ren one last time.

He stood up, he had no interest in looking presentable for Ren, he just didn’t want Ren to have any reason to think he was somehow incapable of doing his job. “Sir, I can look over Commander Ren’s information if you’d like. If you need to do anything else?” You tried to be subtle, he wouldn’t appreciate you suggesting he needed to be cleaned up, eve if it was true. 

Hux wanted to tell you off for offering to hep him again, because that’s his job, but he had no time. “Look it over, don’t change anything unless you know for a fact that it is wrong (L/N).” You nodded your head at his demand, and watched him leave his office quickly, the door sliding shut behind him. 

You sighed, hoping that today wasn’t going to be at all like the day before. Taking a seat at Hux’s desk, you looked around you, seeing he had left some information up on the holo pad. You realized after only moments of looking at the screens that he’s building a new weapon for the First Order. A huge smile crossed your face, as you looked at the plans for a few more minutes. 

You were snapped back to reality when a reminder of Commander Ren’s visit came across the screen. You immediately looked to the papers in front of you, and nodded to yourself, looking over all the data Hux had on just a single page. He seems to know everything about this ship, as well as everything that goes on inside the ship. 

You didn’t notice Commander Ren enter the room—surprisingly enough. You looked up to set down the last paper, and saw his tall figure standing in front of you. The second you realized it was the Commander, you stood, and bowed your head in respect. “Commander R-Ren. I’m so sorry!” You internally scolded yourself for stuttering, you didn’t normally get nervous around your superiors, but apparently today was going to be different, great.

“Where is General Hux? If you’re doing your job correctly officer then your General should know what time to meet me here.” You were almost offended at his tone, but you knew if you got offended that could give Commander Ren a reason to annoy General Hux more this morning. 

“I’m sorry Commander Ren, I think I gave him the wrong time, that is my bad. I’m so sorry!” You did your best to continue sounding nervous, and splutter over your words— clearly it worked. “Find me your General, and don’t think I wont be reporting this to him!” Commander Ren’s voice boomed through his synthesizer. “Yes Sir, Commander Ren.” 

You left the room quickly, and walked as fast as you could to Hux’s quarters. Not even half way there you saw Hux all but running in your direction. “I told Commander Ren that I told you the wrong time, blame me. He’s also going to report my mistake to you.” Hux nodded, and kept walking quickly to his office. You followed him, and put on your best sad face, and followed into Hux’s office faking nervousness. 

“General Hux! If your officer really so awful at her job that she can’t get a simple time-frame right? She should be replaced by someone more competent in their surrounding!” It almost sounded as if Commander Ren was scolding Hux for your ‘mistake’, but Hux on shook his head in annoyance. “The girl is fine Ren, move on will you?” You weren’t sure if Hux had meant to defend you or not, but you were going to tell yourself that it was his choice to defend you. 

You stood in the back of General Hux’s office, and took notes of what he and Commander Ren were talking about. It was nothing of great value, other than General Hux scolding the Commander for breaking expensive equipment—yet again. It ended in Commander Ren shouting at General Hux for wasting his time. 

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the outburst, though you instantly regretted it when the Commander’s head snapped to face you. He said nothing, only watched you for mere moment, before leaving the room in a huff. “Such a child.” General Hux thinks out-loud, rubbing his temples in frustration. It was nothing new though, after every encounter with Commander Ren, General Hux would be frustrated. It was almost pointless to even bother talking to Kylo Ren, but Hux still seemed to be the only one to ever scold him. 

“Would you like me to grab anything for you, General?” You question, still standing in the back of the office. “I told you to stop that.” He mumbles, almost silently. “Sorry, Sir.” You hang your head, wishing you could stop being kind. Clearly that was what was fueling your General’s frustration.

He sighed again at your apology, and looked up to you. “Why do you insist on going out of your wait to help me. Why would you willingly tell that— that child that it was your mistake and not mine? It was my mistake.” He was no longer angry at you, but seemed to be actually interested in your thought process. 

Having no idea what to say, you thought for a few seconds before stepping closer to his desk. “I just though it would be better if he thought badly of me—someone he almost never interacts with, over you—someone who he works with on a daily basis. I was just trying to help.” You bite the inside of your cheek, and shift on your feel watching Hux curiously. 

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, as you spoke. He nodded once you had finished, but stayed silent. “I’m sorry I’ve been frustrating you Sir, I’ve only been trying to help.” You add on, hoping he might speak to you again.

“I know you are. Just— just why? You want something don’t you?” His eyes met yours, but instead of the harsh ice blue they normally are, they were soft and almost worried—almost. “No Sir, I don’t want anything?” You tell him honestly “I just thought it would make things easier on you…” You trail off, unsure of his emotions. 

“But why?” 

You stare at him unmoving for a few seconds processing his question. “Why would I?” He was almost baffled by your response. Hux didn’t know what to expect, but that definitely was’t it.

“You’re excused.” You considered questioning him, but it wasn’t going to do any good. But you were beginning to notice there was something more behind his cold attitude, and maybe if you were careful enough you could figure out what.


End file.
